


Reggie's Magic

by MouseFantoms



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Luke in Perfect Harmony hair, One Shot, perfect harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseFantoms/pseuds/MouseFantoms
Summary: What if the boy's were reading comments online and they see people online talking about how Julie has such a cool style and “the phantoms” style feels very 90’s and it would be cool if they got a change? Alex makes a comment of how bangs are "so 90's" to Luke after he makes a comment about his look. Reggie then works his magic on Luke's hair to make it less 90's. Julie becomes suspicious of what the boys are doing after her aunt sees a floating can in the bathroom.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Reggie's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Jatp fanfic I ever wrote originally on Tumblr (mouse-fantoms) and I have now put it on here!

“Really? Then what do you suggest I do?” Luke's question came after Alex had made a comment about his precious bangs.

Julie had told them to not look too much into the comments that people had left on the 'Edge of Great' performance video that her dad had filmed for them. She said that people could leave comments of whatever they wanted. Yet, they found themselves fixating on a few comments that pointed out the obvious style difference between the bandmates. Which lead to the guitarist making a comment about the drummer's style and in retaliation he had said how Luke's bangs were " _so 90's_ ".

“Ooo! Let me try!” Reggie jumped at the opportunity.

He pushed Luke down in the chair by the couch so he could work his magic. Luke could feel him running his fingers through his hair, trying to manage it.

“Don’t worry, I have a vision.” He reassured.

“So worry.” Alex concluded.

The response passed by Reggie since he was too “in the zone” with trying to tame the hair.

Luke suggested, “Hey, maybe if this turns out well you can go next.”

“No, I’m good.” The blond shook his head.

“Alex would you mind getting me hair spray?”

“Hair spray?” The brunet became alerted.

A smirk appeared on the drummers face before he poofed out. It was usually Luke who would call the shots but this time was different. Reggie and him held the power this time.

**~~~**

Julie’s attention was caught when she heard her aunt’s shouts of terror coming from the hallway. She opened her door to see her aunt Victoria running down the stairs shrieking only to have her dad and brother run to meet her at the bottom of the steps.

“THE DEMON IS NOT GONE!” She managed to say to her nephew and brother-in-law.

_Demon? …oh no._

She had told them to be careful. Although she couldn’t blame them for forgetting that there were ghosts and that everyone but her can’t see them.

“Where?!” Julie saw her little brother get excited.

“CABINETS! UPSTAIRS! BATHROOM!” She spaced our her words.

Carlos immediately passed her and sprinted up the steps to catch the “demon” in action. His sister beat him to the bathroom since she was closer being just in her room. She immediately closed the door behind her.

“Oh come on Julie!”

“Sorry! You can wait your turn for the bathroom!”

“Are you serious?” She heard him sigh. “But one of your ghost band people is in there.”

She was reminded of why she ran into the room in the first place. Her eyes met the ghost in the bathroom. He was a deer in headlights once she came into the room knowing he was in trouble.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked defeated. “It better be a good reason for scaring my aunt.”

“…looking for the kitchen?”

She crossed her arms.

“Ok, ok, before you get mad I was just trying to find the hairspray.”

“Hairspray?”

“Don’t worry not for me. Reggie has this vision for Luke’s new hair.”

“New hair? Wait, is this about the comments that were on our video the other day? I told you guys not to look too much into those.”

“Well we didn’t but then we were talking about it and then Reggie got excited and we haven’t seen him like that in awhile and could I please just get the hairspray and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

She complied but instead of bending down to the open cabinets under the sink, via Alex’s doing, she closed the cabinets, opened the bathroom door and exited. He stuck his head out to see her go into her room and seconds later return back with the requested item.

“You could have just asked me first rather than having to rummage through the cabinets and spooking my aunt.”

“But you were in your room and you told us not to go in there.”

“Glad to know that at least two of you understand that rule.” She said handing him the can. Well, _trying_ to.

He did extend an open hand to take it but when she let go to give it to him his ghost hand phased right through it and the aluminum can clanked to the floor.

“Sorry. Let me try that again. Wasn’t concentrating enough.”

He bent down and Julie watched as his hand once again phased right through it but after a few attempts he was finally was able to pick it up.

“Will Reggie even be able to hold it considering you couldn’t the first try?”

“He’ll be fine. You should have seen how focused he was working his magic on Luke before I poofed out. Oh and,” he said a final statement before poofing out, “Luke has good intentions don’t get so hung up on him not following the rules. He’s always been kinda like that.”

That was easy to believe. Reggie seemed like a rule follower, Alex seems like he sometimes would but more often would and then Luke, yeah that made sense.

“Reggie, uh?” Her attention was turned toward her brother behind her. “Is he your drummer? Or the one with the guitar?”

She sighed knowing that if he already figured it out on his own there was no point in trying to hide it, at least from him. “Reggie is the one with the bass. The red guitar.”

“Which one was just here? Was it the guitar one? It was probably the guitar one. He gets really close to you.”

“Speaking of the guitar one,” she made her way to the steps, “I should check on them.” It’s not that she didn’t trust them by themselves on their own, well no that was the entire reason. Half way down the stairs she turned her body back to the top to remind Carlos, “No telling Dad.”

**~~~**

When she opened the doors to the garage she expected to see Luke with maybe his hair parted differently, maybe his bangs going to one side, she never, _NEVER_ expected what she saw.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Luke said seeing her reaction to his new look.

“Do you not like it?” Reggie asked sadden.

“No, no, no!” She immediately felt bad looking over to him thinking he thought she didn’t like something that he did. “It’s not that it’s just…” she looked back at Luke in front of her trying to find the words, “it’s _different_.” She breathed.

“A good different?” He asked worried about the way she was acting.

“…it sure is something different.” Avoiding eye contact from it made it better. She just had to look at those “cold, dead eyes” as Flynn would say, which wasn’t a problem. “You know I think it looked better before, not to say that what you did Reggie doesn’t look good but-”

“Just on Luke it doesn’t?” Alex asked.

“Yeah! Yeah that’s it! It just doesn’t!” She became overly passionate about it. “It’s nothing on you! It’s just sometimes certain things don’t look the best on people! The old hair looked much better.” She began to slowly back towards the door. “This was a good talk and my brother may or may not come in here more often because I might have told him a little bit about Reggie-” she eyed the hairspray can on the table and took it. “I should take this back and yeah again this was a good talk.”

When she closed the doors behind her Luke looked back to his band mates with a confused expression.

“…I mean it does look a little weird.” Alex admitted.

“Yeah,” Reggie agreed, “I just thought it would be a change since we haven’t seen your forehead since like… when again?” He couldn’t remember the last time.

“Ugh.” He let out as he began to ruffle up his hair. “Your turn Alex.”

“No, no, no. I’m fine. I don’t need Reg’s magic on me. I do _not_ need Julie blushing about me.”

“Blushing?” Luke asked.

“Did you not see it? She totally was.”

“You’re welcome.” Reggie took the credit.

When she closed the doors she leaned her back against them desperately holding the can of hairspray.

Reggie did not, he _did not_ just style Luke’s hair like how she imagining him during dance class with Nick. At least he wasn’t wearing a white dress shirt or pants because if he was well, she probably would she become a ghost right then and there.

Lesson learned: Never leave Reggie in charge of a can of hairspray when Luke is involved.


End file.
